Utsusemi
by Tsukuyomi Sakuya
Summary: "Pernahkah kamu mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang seorang pemburu vampir yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri vampir?" ChibaHaya. Dedicated for #AnsatsuHalloweenParty.


**Utsusemi**

 **By: Tsukuyomi Sakuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom hanya punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei.**

 **Warning: Semi-AU, Vampire AU, ada Romance #iyain, OOC, ada topik reinkarnasi.**

 **Genre: Mystery, (slight) Suspense, (slight) Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

 **Pairing: Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka/ChibaHaya**

 **Pencet tombol 'Back' atau 'X' kalau tidak mau baca.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Utsusemi** \- _Empty world; transient world._ Dengan kata lain, dunia yang keberadaannya singkat atau kosong.

"Pernahkah kamu mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang seorang pemburu vampir yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang putri vampir?"

* * *

Pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Chiba Ryuunosuke merasa telah bertemu Hayami Rinka sebelumnya.

Hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengan seorang gadis yang selalu muncul di mimpinya setiap malam.

Jika dijelaskan ciri-ciri gadis di dalam mimpinya tersebut, dia memang samgat mirip dengan Hayami.

Hanya yang membedakannya dengan Hayami adalah ekspresi wajahnya.

Gadis dalam mimpi tersebut selalu tersenyum dan berwajah ceria; berbanding terbalik dengan Hayami yang terlihat cuek, kalem, dan terkesan pendiam.

Semuanya tergantung Chiba untuk menemukan hubungan antara gadis dalam mimpinya dengan Hayami.

.

.

.

Lamunan Chiba tentang hubungan antara gadis tersebut dengan Hayami terputus segera setelah Nagisa mendekati mejanya dan memanggil namanya.

"Chiba-kun?"

Tersentak, dia segera membalas panggilan Nagisa, "Ya, ada apa, Nagisa-kun?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kepikiran tentang gadis itu lagi?"

"...bisa dijawab iya."

Sejujurnya, walaupun Chiba adalah seseorang yang pendiam dan tertutup, Nagisa berhasil membuatnya bercerita tentang gadis dalam mimpinya dan berjanji akan merahasiakannya dari orang lain.

"Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan sebuah rumor yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

Chiba tertegun.

"Apakah rumor itu, Nagisa-kun? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Jadi akhir-akhir ini, beberapa jenis makhluk supranatural mulai memasuki kota tempat tinggal kita dan berbaur dengan masyarakat sebagai manusia biasa. Namun, mereka berburu pada malam hari dan biasanya mengambil manusia sebagai korban. Akhir-akhir ini juga ada beberapa vampir yang datang ke bangunan ini pada malam hari. Aku mendapatkan semuanya dari Hazama."

Ah, gadis penggemar hal-hal berbau horor itu.

"Jadi, apa hubunganku dengan berita ini?"

"Err... Aku ingin mengajakmu menjelajahi sekolah kita pada malam hari untuk memastikan apakah rumor itu benar."

"Aku tak ikut." Seperti yang telah diduga.

"Tapi mungkin Chiba-kun akan menemukan gadis dalam mimpimu tersebut? Dan mungkin dia akan mengenalimu?"

Skak mat.

Pada akhirnya, Chiba merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa dia mau saja ikut dengan Nagisa menyelundup keluar rumah ke sekolah pada malam hari.

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba. Sosok Nagisa dan Chiba yang memegang senter pun mendekati bangunan sekolah mereka yang bisa dikata agak bobrok tersebut.

Mereka berdua mengendap-endap memasuki bangunan sekolah dan ketika berhasil masuk, mereka diam-diam menelusuri setiap ruangan dalam bangunan tersebut.

Suasana kelas 3-E pada malam hari memang sangat mencekam. Kayu bangunan yang sudah tua dan kadang berderit, angin malam yang menusuk kulit, ditambah dengan tidak ada lampu di koridor membuat tempat ini cocok untuk setting rumah hantu.

Pada satu titik, mereka berdua berpencar karena Nagisa ingin memeriksa ruangan lain yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat Chiba berada.

Sekarang, Chiba berada di depan ruangan laboratorium sekolah. Ia memeriksa sekitar laboratorium ketika ada sebuah suara.

Tap tap tap.

Suara itu tentu adalah suara langkah kaki.

Chiba yang mengira bahwa suara langkah kaki tersebut milik sang pemuda bersurai biru langit segera mendekati asal suara tersebut ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik salah satu kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Belum sempat ia memastikan siapa ー atau apa ー yang menarik kakinya tersebut, yang bersangkutan menariknya ke dalam laboratorium dan menutup pintunya serta memaksanya bersembunyi di belakang sebuah meja laboratorium.

Chiba mengira kekuatan tersebut milik sesosok hantu yang mengincarnya, sampai pemilik kekuatan tersebut bersuara 'sssshhh'. Suara tersebut samar-samar terdengar seperti milik Hayami. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini?

Chiba segera menyinari Hayami dengan senter dan membuat gadis tersebut memicingkan mata.

"Maaf, Hayami-san. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan, tentang rumor bahwa beberapa vampir sering mendatangi bangunan ini pada malam hari?"

"Ya, dari Nagisa-kun."

"Seharusnya kau jangan datang ke sini pada malam hari. Jika ada manusia yang datang ke sini pada malam hari, akan mengundang semakin banyak vampir yang tergoda dengan bau mereka."

Hayami menggertakkan giginya.

"Langkah kaki tadi bukan milik Nagisa, melainkan seorang vampir lain disini. Untung aku cepat-cepat menarikmu sebelum dia menyerangmu. Nagisa sekarang berada di luar gedung sekolah, menunggumu sambil melihat sekelilingnya - ia tidak diserang oleh satupun vampir, entah kenapa."

Chiba mulai curiga terhadap perkataan Hayami.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu itu, Hayami-san? Dan mengapa kau datang ke sekolah pada malam hari juga?"

Terdapat sedikit cahaya tak yakin di mata Hayami, tetapi saat Chiba mengedipkan mata, cahaya tersebut hilang.

"Aku tadi melihatnya di depan gedung, makanya aku tahu. Dan aku mencari sesuatu yang berharga yang kutinggalkan disini."

Sebelum pemuda di depannya dapat bertanya lebih jauh, Hayami segera menariknya keluar.

"Vampir itu sudah pergi. Cepat keluar dari sini, aku akan tetap berada di laboratorium."

"Tidakkah kau-?" Pertanyaan itu diputus oleh jawaban selanjutnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berani menyerangku, aku serius."

Walau hatinya masih dilanda rasa tak yakin, Chiba tetap keluar dari laboratorium tersebut. Saat menengok ke belakang, Hayami sudah menghilang. Kecurigaannya terhadap gadis berambut kuncir dua tersebut semakin besar.

"Apa jangan-jangan Hayami-san itu...?"

.

.

.

"Chiba-kun kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, lho! Kukira kamu benar-benar ditangkap vampir..." Nagisa menghampiri Chiba dengan cemas.

"Ah, tadi aku ditolong Hayami-san..."

"Hayami-san? Dia berada di dalam gedung?"

"Benar sekali. Katanya, tadi dia melihatmu berdiri di depan gedung sedang menungguku sambil melihat sekelilingmu."

"Tetapi, aku tidak melihat apapun, bahkan rambut jingga kecoklatannya..."

Wajah Chiba, walau tertutup poni, agak memucat. Benarkah Hayami itu... sejenis makhluk supranatural?

.

.

.

Keesokannya, beberapa murid kelas 3-E telah mendengar kabar penjelajahan kedua insan tersebut entah dari mana. Nagisa dan Chiba pun dibombardir pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Apakah di sekolah pada malam hari menyeramkan?"

"Apakah kalian menemukan orang lain selain kalian berdua?"

"Apakah kalian bertemu dengan hantu atau vampir atau semacamnya?"

"Adakah di antara mereka yang menyerang kalian?"

Mereka berdua kewalahan menanggapi kalimat-kalimat tanya dari teman sekelas mereka. Tetapi, Chiba masih saja memperhatikan Hayami yang sedari tadi melihat ke luar jendela, satu tangan menopang dagu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia sembunyikan dari kami? Walau kita memang tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus menyembunyikannya dari kelas ini, bukan? Mungkin aku akan menyelidikinya nanti malam.'

Sebuah pikiran keingintahuan belaka yang mungkin akan membawa pemuda berponi ini pada kenyataan yang agak tragis.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Chiba memutuskan untuk menyelidiki sekolah pada malam hari lagi, sendirian. Dengan membawa senter dan beberapa perlengkapan yang dibawanya dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya, dia bergegas memasuki gedung bobrok kelas 3-E.

Ditelusurinya kembali setiap ruangan dalam gedung, berharap akan menemukan sesuatu - atau seseorang. Kakinya sibuk berjalan menapaki lantai kayu yang agak rusak ketika mendadak berhenti karena dirasa menginjak sesuatu yang agak... basah dan berbau amis.

Chiba membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu di bawah kakinya. Sepasang manik merah kecoklatan yang tertutupi poni melebar ketika ia menyinari benda tersebut.

Sebuah kantung darah yang bocor terinjak oleh kakinya.

Dan samar-samar ia dapat mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Langkah kaki tersebut tentu milik para vampir, karena tidak ada seorang pun selain eksistensi dirinya di dalam gedung.

Beruntung, sang gurita kuning yang merupakan gurunya mencuri beberapa senjata untuk melawan para makhluk supranatural dari Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang dan membagikannya kepada seluruh murid kelas 3-E. Chiba mendapat beberapa senapan berisi peluru khusus untuk membunuh vampir.

Mendadak ia seperti bernostalgia. Sepertinya ia pernah memegang jenis senapan seperti ini, tetapi entah kapan dan dimana.

Samar-samar memorinya memproyeksi seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya sedang memegang senapan yang serupa dengan yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Sekarang hal tersebut tidak penting. Ia sudah dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk haus darah tersebut.

Tanpa rasa takut ataupun ragu, ia menembaki satu persatu vampir yang mengelilinginya. Saat ia akan membunuh vampir yang berada di depannya, sesosok vampir lain menerjang dari belakang, hendak mencicipi darah sang pemuda berponi ー

ー yang dihentikan oleh eksistensi lain selain dirinya, yang tak lain dan tak diduga adalah Hayami Rinka.

Sang gadis yang muncul di sekolah kemarin malam juga.

Chiba agak tertegun dengan keberadaan Hayami, namun ia tetap fokus melawan para vampir tersebut. Hayami juga membawa senapan yang diberikan sang guru gurita kuning padanya untuk melawan para vampir yang berada di belakang Chiba.

Namun, salah seorang vampir berhasil melukai kulit pucat Hayami, dan dia pun jatuh tersungkur, terduduk dan bersandar di dinding gedung.

"Tch, sial." Dia merutuki keadaannya.

"Hayami-san, kau tak apa?" Suara Chiba beresonansi, menanyakan perihal rutukan gadis tersebut.

"Aku tak apa, khh..." Hayami berdecih menahan sakit, "...hanya terluka di kaki."

"Itu sama dengan ada apa-apanya, Hayami-san! Diam dan jangan bergerak."

Chiba perlahan menggendong Hayami dan berlari menembus kawanan vampir yang mengejar mereka berdua. Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati; mereka dapat lolos dari kawanan tersebut dan bersembunyi di dalam ruang guru serta mengunci pintunya.

Chiba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, menggantikan kekosongan persediaan oksigen dalam paru-paru sambil memeriksa luka Hayami. Goresan merah menganga tersebut tidak terlalu dalam, hanya agak parah.

Kebetulan, ia membawa kotak perlengkapan P3K, entah bisikan apa yang membuatnya membawa kotak tersebut. Ia berusaha membuka obat antiseptik ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pakaikan itu padaku," desis Hayami, "berikan kantung darah yang tadi kau pungut."

"T-Tetapi kau terluka parahー"

"DIAM SAJA, CHIBA-KUN. AKU TAK BUTUH OBAT. BERIKAN SAJA KANTUNG ITU."

Dengan perasaan ragu, sang pemuda berponi memberikan kantung darah yang isinya masih tersisa kepadanya; masih terpikir mengapa ia kebetulan membawa kantung tersebut.

Hayami mengambil kantung tersebut dan mengamati isinya. Kedua manik hijau _emerald_ -nya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Maafkan aku karena aku akan melakukan ini, Chiba-kun, kecurigaanmu terbukti benar."

Dia pun perlahan meminum isi kantung darah tersebut, tak memedulikan ekspresi terkejut pemuda di dekatnya. Dihabiskannya hingga tak tersisa. Ajaib, luka di kakinya berangsur sembuh.

"Aku juga adalah sesosok makhluk supranatural ー seorang vampir juga."

Chiba yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan tingkah laku sang gadis berkuncir dua segera membalas pernyataannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolongku dari mereka, Hayami-san, walau kau tahu mereka satu spesies denganmu?"

Hayami tertegun sejenak.

"Mereka sebenarnya mengincar persediaan darah milikku yang kusembunyikan di segala penjuru gedung ini untuk kuminum pada saat aku kurang energi di sekolah. Makanya aku berada di sini setiap malam, menjaga persediaanku. Dan lagipula, aku tidak ingin dua orang manusia yang penasaran ditangkap oleh mereka, padahal persediaanku-lah yang mereka incar."

Chiba mengerti, maksud gadis tersebut adalah dirinya dan Nagisa yang kemarin malam menjelajahi sekolah.

"Mengapa kamu menghilangkan diri dari Nagisa-kun?"

"Karena ia tak perlu tahu bahwa aku ada di sini."

"Mengapa kamu menarik kakiku kemarin malam dan bukan menarik tanganku saja?"

"Kasusnya sama, aku kurang energi sehabis melawan mereka."

"Mengapa kamu tak memberitahuku bahwa kamu adalah seorang vampir sedari dahulu?"

Giliran Hayami yang terdiam. Dengan berat hati dia membuka mulut, setengah berbisik.

"Agar kamu tak bernasib sama seperti nasibmu di kehidupan sebelumnya..."

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Hayami-san?"

"Ma-maksudku, aku tak ingin membawamu dalam bahaya juga! Hanya itu!"

Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi Hayami, namun segera sirna. Chiba yang tak mengerti maksudnya hanya terdiam, tak membalas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih kurang energi untuk bangun, ukh... Darah dalam kantung tadi tidak cukup..." sang pemuda berponi yang mengerti maksudnya segera membuat keputusan yang agak mendadak.

"Kalau begitu, minum darahku saja, Hayami-san."

"A-Apa? Hei, aku tidak berniat melukaimu walaupun sedikit saja!"

"Tetapi, bagaimana kamu bisa berjalan kalau sekedar bangun saja tak punya energi?"

"Ukh, baiklah..." gadis berkuncir dua tersebut menyerah. Dia mengaktifkan mata merahnya kembali.

"Tapi kau harus tahan, ini akan sedikit sakit."

Perlahan, Hayami menyingkapkan kerah baju Chiba, mengekspos sedikit leher dan bahu pemuda tersebut. Menjilat perpotongan leher dan bahu pemuda tersebut, lalu perlahan menancapkan taringnya dan meminum likuid merah segar yang keluar dari luka akibat tancapan taringnya.

Sejujurnya, Chiba merasa tidak terlalu sakit, hanya merasa sedikit... nyaman. Ia biarkan sang gadis berkuncir dua menghisap darahnya sampai dirasa cukup bagi sang gadis.

Hayami menjilat sedikit luka tancapan taringnya yang seketika itu juga sembuh sebelum menjauhkan diri dari Chiba, maniknya kembali berwarna hijau _emerald_ dan wajahnya merona hebat sampai ke telinga.

"M-Maafkan akuー aku tak bermaksud meminum darahmu terlalu banyakー" Chiba hanya mengelus kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hayami-san. Bagaimana rasa darahku?"

"...anehnya tidak asin, malahan agak manis."

Sisi jahil Chiba muncul. "Kalau begitu, jika ingin minum darahku lagi, beritahu aku, ya?"

Rona merah di wajah Hayami semakin pekat. "Sudah, pulang sana! Ini sudah dini hari, tidakkah orangtuamu akan mencarimu? Aku akan tetap disini."

Chiba kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Kau yakin tak akan apa-apa?"

Hayami hanya merengut. "Aku tidak akan terluka lagi, kok."

"Baiklah, sampai besok di sekolah."

"Sama denganmu, Chiba-kun. Dan tolong jaga rahasiaku."

Hayami membuka kunci ruang guru, lalu mendorong Chiba keluar. Dia memasang sebuah senyum kecil yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Chiba yang hanya mengangguk secepatnya keluar dari gedung, memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya.

Setidaknya ia akan menjaga rahasia Hayami ー dan perasaan hangat di dalam dadanya.

Sementara itu, sang gadis berkuncir dua bersangkutan yang terdiam di ruang guru, hanya bergumam sambil mencengkeram bajunya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Apakah suatu hari memorinya dari ratusan tahun yang lalu akan kembali dan ia akan ingat kepada diriku yang sesungguhnya?"

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, Hayami menjadi agak dekat dengan Chiba. Terkadang mengobrol tentang berita akhir-akhir ini, terkadang pelajaran, bahkan terkadang hal personal.

Seisi kelas mengira mereka berpacaran, tetapi sesungguhnya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman ー dan predator dengan mangsanya.

Ya, Chiba sering membiarkan darahnya dihisap Hayami di tempat sepi ketika dirasa diri sang gadis berkuncir dua kekurangan energi.

Dan setiap malam, mimpinya tentang gadis yang serupa dengan Hayami semakin jelas...

.

.

.

Gadis itu muncul kembali di dalam mimpi Chiba. Kali ini, dia terlihat lebih jelas, sedang bercengkrama bersama seseorang di dalam sebuah hutan lebat.

Chiba hanya bisa memerhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Wajah orang yang tertawa bersama gadis tersebut tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup pohon, tetapi ketika ia bergeser sedikit, lagi-lagi Chiba harus bisa menahan gerak refleks terkejutnya.

Karena, wajah yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis tersebut serupa dengannya.

Ia juga melihat beberapa tentara yang mengendap-endap mendekat tempat mereka berdua bercengkrama. Saat ia akan bertanya kepada salah satu tentara, mendadak terdengar suara tembakan yang lenyap di udara seiring suara lengking sang gadis di depan partner bercengkramanya yang sudah bersimbah likuid merah segar.

Pada saat tersebut juga ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang sulit dikontrol dan tubuh berkeringat.

"Mimpi apa itu? Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya pada seseorang besok..."

.

.

.

Karma mengetahui kegundahan hati Chiba.

Biasanya pada saat pelajaran, ia tak akan memerhatikan orang lain, tetapi entah kenapa matanya awas mengamati Chiba sedari tadi.

Sedari tadi sang pemuda berponi tak bisa fokus. Biasanya ia diam di tempat duduknya, namun kali ini sang surai merah memperhatikannya yang terus gelisah, melihat ke segala arah, serta terkadang memandang Hayami.

Pada saat istirahat, ia menghampiri meja Chiba sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Saat pelajaran tadi aku melihatmu terus-terusan gelisah, Chiba. Ada masalah apa?

Chiba tersentak kaget; mungkin disebabkan oleh keabsenan pikiran sang pemuda terhadap sekitarnya.

"Ah, itu... tidak apa-apa."

"Jikalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan kepadaku saja."

"Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jika kamu tidak mau bercerita kepadaku, mungkin sebaiknya aku panggil Hayami saja?" Kena telak. Sniper ini lagi-lagi menyerah.

Sepertinya mimpinya ini tidak dapat hanya diketahui satu insan saja ー maksudnya Nagisa.

Pada akhirnya, ia menceritakan isi mimpinya kepada Karma yang mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu berkomentar saat yang bersangkutan telah selesai bercerita.

"Mimpi itu mirip dengan dongeng yang sudah lama beredar di kota ini. Kau pernah dengar dongeng tentang seorang pemburu vampir yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang putri vampir?"

Pemuda berponi itu mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau berkonsultasi dengan Hayami. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa kaitan antara kalian berdua dengan mimpi itu, tetapi mungkin itu adalah memori dari masa lalumu."

Baru kali ini ia melihat sang surai merah bersikap bijak. Ia berucap terima kasih padanya, lalu menghampiri Hayami.

"Hayami-san, maukah makan siang bersamaku di bawah pohon depan lapangan?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk, lalu keluar kelas ke bawah pohon. Chiba mengikuti Hayami sambil melihat sekilas kepada Karma yang hanya menyeringai.

Sepeninggal mereka, sang surai merah hanya bergumam sesuatu.

"Dua orang penembak jitu kelas dengan salah satunya merupakan vampir? Menarik sekali. Mungkin aku akan coba memberitahu satu kelas dengan fakta tersebut?"

Namun, ia hanya terkikik geli sendiri.

"Bercanda, aku akan biarkan mereka berdua bahagia. Bagaimanapun juga Hayami yang marah besar bukanlah tandinganku, walau aku lebih kuat secara fisik darinya."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau tanyakan padaku?" Hayami yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama Chiba menatapnya polos.

"Darimana kamu tahu aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Aku 'kan berada di kelas tadi, jadi aku mendengar sedikit percakapan kalian."

Yang bersangkutan merasa agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia menceritakan apa yang tadi ia ceritakan pada Karma.

.

.

.

Manik hijau _emerald_ Hayami melebar. Tangannya bergetar, menahan sumpit agar tak jatuh.

"Pernahkah kamu mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang seorang pemburu vampir yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang putri vampir?"

Chiba keheranan. Bukannya pertanyaan tersebut sama dengan pertanyaan Karma kepadanya? Tentu saja ia tahu legenda tersebut.

"Tentu aku pernah. Legenda tersebut sudah sangat lama ada di kota ini."

"Lanjutkan."

"Ceritanya tentang seorang pemburu vampir yang tinggal di sebuah desa dan sangat profesional; matanya tak pernah meleset menembaki setiap vampir yang terlihat dengan senapan miliknya. Pada suatu hari, saat memasuki hutan yang lebat, ia bertemu dengan seorang putri vampir dengan paras cantik yang tinggal dalam hutan tersebut. Ia bermaksud membunuhnya, namun sang putri memohon belas kasihan; katanya kerajaannya sudah runtuh beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dan semua rakyatnya dibunuh. Hanya dia yang selamat karena dia kabur ke dalam hutan."

Bibir Hayami mulai bergetar.

"Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan sang putri hidup. Ia pun sering mengunjungi putri tersebut setiap hari hingga cinta bersemi di antara mereka. Namun para penduduk desa mulai curiga terhadap tingkah laku sang pemburu dan beberapa dari mereka pun mengikutinya. Betapa marahnya mereka saat seorang pemburu yang dikenal membunuh setiap vampir yang ada sedang bercengkrama dengan sang putri.

"Mereka meminta sang raja mengirim beberapa tentara untuk membunuh sang putri agar sang pemburu sadar dengan tujuan hidup sesungguhnya. Naas, yang terbunuh bukanlah sang putri, melainkan sang pemburu. Sebelum ia menemui ajal, sang putri menaruh sebuah mantra kepadanya, lalu memeluknya sebentar dan kemudian kabur dari tempat tersebut. Kabarnya mantra tersebut adalah sebuah janji agar dia dapat bertemu dengan sang pemburu di masa depan. Sang putri diceritakan membuat dirinya tertidur selama beratus-ratus tahun sampai reinkarnasi sang pemburu hadir dalam dunianya."

Tatkala Chiba menyelesaikan cerita legenda tersebut, ia menatap Hayami sejenak dan tertegun. Kedua manik hijau _emerald_ sang gadis berkuncir dua sudah dibasahi air mata.

Tentu saja ini membuatnya panik.

"Ha-Hayami-san? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Hayami mengusap air matanya. "Sejujurnya, aku adalah putri vampir yang diceritakan dalam dongeng tersebut. Dan kau... sang pemburu."

Selanjutnya, dia bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Masih jelas terpatri dalam memori Hayami tentang tragedi tersebut.

Dia dahulu berstatus sebagai seorang putri vampir yang kabur ke hutan setelah kerajaannya runtuh, tentu saja karena dia takut diburu oleh para penduduk yang sangat membenci vampir.

Dia tinggal sendiri, menerima kesendirian sebagai temannya.

Sampai suatu hari ada seorang pemburu vampir yang memasuki hutan tersebut. Dia berusaha bersembunyi, namun sang pemburu berhasil menemukannya. Ia hendak membunuhnya, namun sang putri memohon belas kasihan.

Merasa iba, ia membiarkannya hidup dan justru menemuinya setiap hari sampai keduanya jatuh cinta. Namun para penduduk marah ketika mengetahui bahwa sang pemburu berhubungan dengannya.

Mereka ingin membunuhnya, namun malah membunuh sang pemburu.

Ia berpesan padanya untuk kabur ke tempat lain. Namun, sebelum dia kabur, dia mengecup sekilas bibir sang pemburu ー menaruh mantra padanya, memeluknya sebentar, lalu kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Mantra tersebut adalah janji untuk bertemu kembali di masa depan.

Tersiksa akan penantiannya dalam kesendirian, dia mengunci semua emosinya dan memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya tertidur lelap selama ratusan tahun. Dia terbangun saat menyadari bahwa reinkarnasi sang pemburu telah berada di dunia ini, telah beranjak remaja dan akan memasuki SMP.

Dia memutuskan menyamar sebagai seorang murid SMP juga dan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan sang reinkarnasi.

Sejak hari itu, eksistensi baru bernama Hayami Rinka telah lahir, menggantikan eksistensi lamanya yaitu seorang putri vampir tak bernama.

.

.

.

Chiba tertegun mendengar cerita Hayami.

"Ja-jadi... mimpi-mimpiku..."

"Ya, mungkin mantraku telah menerormu dengan mimpi-mimpimu, maaf. Kau bahkan tak ingat siapa diriku, jadi mantraku mulai beraksi."

Akhirnya, Chiba mendapat semua jawaban atas mimpinya.

Sang gadis serupa Hayami adalah Hayami sendiri, dan sang pemuda adalah dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Memori kehidupan sebelumnya mulai memenuhi pikirannya, sepertinya ingin kembali ke pemilik mereka sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana cara untuk lepas dari mantra masa lalumu, Hayami-san?"

"Ada satu cara, tetapi..." air mata telah kering, berganti dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajah pucat sang gadis bermanik hijau emerald.

"Beritahu aku caranya."

"...baiklah. Yang dipasang mantra harus menyatakan cintanya kepada yang memantrai."

Wajah kalem Chiba pun memanas. "Hah? Apa?"

"Aku tak mau ulang jawabanku tadi. Tak terpikir betapa memalukannya cara melepas mantra itu di masa lalu."

"A-Aku tak siap..."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan selamanya dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Dan jangan lupa, aku mengunci semua emosiku bersamaan dengan kekuatanku, jadi aku tak bisa melepasnya."

"Ba-baiklah..." Siap atau tidak, Chiba harus menghadapi perasaan barunya terhadap Hayami.

"Hayami-san, sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu. Sejak kita berdua terkunci di dalam ruangan guru pada malam hari." Wajah Hayami sekarang sewarna udang rebus.

"A-Aku tahu, kok! Aku justru sudah menyukaimu sejak lama ー bahkan dari kehidupan sebelumnya!"

Dasar tsundere.

"Sudah, 'kan? Ayo kita cepat makan bekal, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi."

Hayami hanya misuh-misuh dengan sang pemuda berponi. Namun, hatinya menghangat karena akhirnya dia dapat bertemu dengan reinkarnasi sang pemburu yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Di kejauhan, tepatnya di jendela kelas yang terbuka, dua insan bersurai biru langit dan merah mengintip dengan seru percakapan antara duo penembak jitu di bawah pohon besar.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka berdua pasti akan bertemu kembali! Kau salah besar, Nagisa-kun!"

"Aku tak mengira Chiba-kun akan kembali ke sekolah waktu itu..."

"Semuanya salahmu, kan. Kamu yang mengajak Chiba ke sekolah pada malam hari."

"Kukira kamu berada di situ pada malam hari, Karma-kun."

"Aku lebih memilih bersantai di rumah daripada mengincar persediaan milik Hayami. Dia tentu akan marah besar jika aku juga mencurinya."

"Ahahahaha... ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan statusmu, Karma-kun?"

"Sampai sejauh ini, hanya kamu yang tahu, kok."

"Baiklah, setidaknya kau masih aman."

Sepertinya ada satu makhluk supranatural lagi yang merahasiakan identitasnya.

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

* * *

Mentari mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik horizon saat Chiba dan Hayami berjalan pulang dari sekolah bersamaan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Oi, Chiba-kun."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, Hayami-san?"

"Sebenarnya, untuk melepas mantra masa laluku ada satu cara lagi selain pernyataan cinta."

Chiba langsung protes. "Mengapa kamu tidak beritahu aku tentang itu juga?"

"Ka-karena i-ini lebih memalukan dari pernyataan cinta..."

"Hah?"

Hayami agak bingung. Ini Chiba memang gagal mengerti atau tidak konek?

Disebutkannya juga kalimat tersebut, meski bersusah payah menahan rona merah agar tidak menjalar ke pipinya kembali.

"...harus ciuman juga."

Berdoalah bagi keselamatan kepala sang pemuda berponi, karena kepalanya tertabrak tiang listrik setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Pa-pantas kamu tak mau membicarakannyaー"

"Tadi sudah kukatakan ini memalukan!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya, jika itu berarti mimpiku tak akan muncul kembali."

Perlahan, Chiba mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hayami yang telah berada di antara kedua tangannya. Dapat terlihat olehnya bahwa wajah sang gadis berkuncir dua sudah memerah hebat.

Merasa aksi sang pemuda berponi terlalu lama, Hayami segera berjinjit dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

Sesaat kemudian, dia memisahkan diri dari Chiba hanya untuk melihat sang pemuda yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Ha-Hayami-san..."

"Sekarang mantranya sudah lepas. Kau telah bebas dari mimpi-mimpi itu."

"Tunggu sebentar, kukira yang tadi siang bohonganー"

"Perasaanku padamu murni, bodoh." Hayami tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok, Ryuu."

Dengan begitu, dia mengambil rute jalan pulangnya, meninggalkan Chiba yang terdiam di sana. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rinka."

Dan benar kata Hayami, mimpi-mimpi 'rutinnya' malam itu hilang tak bersisa.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

A/N: Ini fanfict pertama di fandom Ansatsu untuk #AnsatsuHalloweenParty dan APAKAH GERANGAN SAMPAH INI HAHAHAHAー #yha

Saya sendiri gagal paham itu omake untuk ngelawak atau apa.

Terinspirasi dari lagu LOVELESS WORLD-nya u's (untuk flashback) dan lagu Utsusemi-nya Shikata Akiko (untuk cerita masa lalu Hayami), serta ambil sedikit cerita dari dua OC kesayangan saya. Sisanya murni karangan saya.

Maafkan saya kalau ada karakter yang terlalu OOC. Terlalu buru-buru ngerjain deadline soalnya.

Headcanon ngambil dari game Ansatsu. DEMI APA KOSTUM HALLOWEEN-NYA CHIBAHAYA PASANGAN JADI PEMBURU VAMPIR SAMA PUTRI VAMPIR!? #mati

Maaf ya Mochiizukii, saya nge-PHP kamu. Ini fanfict mestinya kelar tanggal 30 Oktober malah saya publish tanggal 1 November. #krik

Tolong dikasih saran dan kritik, saya masih amatiran. #ngeng

P.S. Btw saya baru sadar di fanfictnya tertulis tanggal publishnya 31 Oktober, padahal saya publish jam 2 pagi tanggal 1 November kok. Dan fanfict pertama saya... benar-benar jadi pairing ChibaHaya. #matilagi

 **-Tsukuyomi** **Sakuya**


End file.
